


Poseidon's Daughter

by RADcatpotter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADcatpotter/pseuds/RADcatpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was a normal orphan, but one midnight changed my life. I went from a random weird 11 year old, to a powerful Demigod. With Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover by my side, I became Naiomi Jackson, daughter of the sea god and half-brother of Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was adopted by a Satyr

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said “get to the car. Both of you. Go!” Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn’t running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about the muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. He muttered something to my mom and she said “we have to make one more stop,”  
“Where?” I asked. And that’s where Naiomi’s story begins. 

 

I was half asleep when someone nocked on the door. I woke up and so did the rest of the girls. Mrs. Savana walked to the door and said it was closed. But the people still asked to come in because it was an emergency. There was a lot of muttering until Mrs. Savana walked in and called my name. I got down walked with her to the lobby. Three people were standing there, a sweet looking woman with a plump face, a boy with crutches, and another boy who looked like me sort of, he had my same green eyes. Then Mrs. Savana turned to me. “Naiomi, this is your new family, go pack up your stuff,” I was getting adopted in the middle of the night. I ran to get my stuff my laptop, my iPod, and an extra pair of clothes. I grabbed my backpack and crammed the stuff in there along with my chargers, I put the rest of my shoes in also. I finally grabbed my bracelet with a shell on it. That was my only remembrance of my parents. I went out with my backpack hung over my shoulder. I left the lobby with my new family. I was so excited.  
But then I started to question myself. Why would some random people adopt a dyslectic girl in the middle of the night? I didn’t want to break the silence so I just sat there. The boy with green eyes was panicking, I could tell. He was breathing hard and his eyes shot everywhere. Every once in a while he would look at me. After a couple miles I could see a large storm. The guy with crutches started to freak out. He then yelled “Mrs. Jackson look out!” and she swerved of the road into a ditch. The car was upside down and everyone was screaming. There was more growling and we were stuck. I couldn’t see well with a large crack down my glasses. Crutches was knocked out and he was moaning for food. I was covered in cuts and my glasses were askew. Glass was everywhere and green eyes was panicking even more. Lightning struck and through the mud splattered glass a large figure was outside the window.   
“Percy, take Naiomi and get out of the car,” Mrs. Jackson said in the most serious voice. Percy protested but he got out with my hand in his. “Run to the big tree and don’t look back,” she said with a sweet voice but still i could hear a deadly serious tone in it. No! I wanted to scream. I would not lose another mom. Percy got back in the car and got goat boy. It turned out the figure was a bull who wanted to kill Percy—and me. Mrs. Jackson got out of the car and she said “the bull has terrible sight and smell,” then I looked at the bull, but it wasn’t a bull it was a man-bull, a Minotaur. A monster from Greek mythology, what I had studied so much, was attacking me like it had come out of the Iliad. I looking like Percy in the car, my eyes shot everywhere. The Minotaur was angry—very angry. The thunder and lightning scared me out of my shock. I was thinking all I have said was AHHHHH! I hadn’t been acknowledged by Percy other than glares, I could tell he hated me. Goat boy didn’t really said nothing to me also. Really all he said was “food,” and Mrs. Jackson wasn’t plump and happy looking, she looked like she hadn’t slept in a million years. Percy started running with Grover over his shoulder, his other hand in mine, and Mrs. Jackson running behind us. We had no protection against this crazy Greek monster. I realized that my backpack was still thumping on me. I swung it over my shoulder and let go of Percy. I rummaged through the bag. I found a pen, a pencil, there—my sewing kit. I pulled out a needle and a seam ripper. I passed the needle to Percy and the seam ripper I kept for myself.   
“What’s this for?” Percy asked passing Mrs. Jackson goat boy. The Minotaur almost on cure caught up to us and pulled me back by my hair. I was screaming and Percy even gasped. He broke my hair tie and my hair fell down, my blue braid falling out of my auburn hair. I had that strand of blue hair forever, I always kept it braided and cleverly hidden in my messy bun. When I was little I used to ask Mrs. Savana what was it and she would say my “stupid” parents permanently died my hair as a remembrance of them. I believed her. I then used the ripper to stab him in the arm and he dropped me. I gave Percy one of those Oh-Yes-I- Just- Did- That- HA looks. Just to tick him off. He gave me a glare and stabbed Minotaur in the foot with a turn. Show off. Goat boy was against a tree and moaning. Mrs. Jackson was in the Minotaur’s hand. She was yelping in pain. Mrs. Jackson gave Percy one last look of love before she vanished into sparkling gold dust. I collapsed to the ground. I looked up to Percy and he had a million tears in his eyes. He looked if he wanted to scream but he just sat there, his heart in the deepest ocean. Now I wished I hadn’t been so mean. I actually felt like it was my fault, I mean I didn’t give her a needle.   
Percy and I had dropped our needle. The Minotaur came charging and Percy, surprisingly, jumped on the bull’s horns and flipped onto its back. I wanted to help, but I just sat there in awe. He was perfect, each move like it was on instinct. Then an idea popped into my head. I broke a piece of remaining glass off of my glasses and stabbed the bull right around his thigh. Then the bull roared with pain and Percy broke of the Minotaur’s horn. I had never seen anyone so angry. Then the bull came charging at me. It was too smart for me to side step so I slid underneath it. This gave Percy enough time to slam the Minotaur’s horn into its heart. The Minotaur gave one last scream of rage and denigrated before our eyes. It wasn’t like Mrs. Jackson, the Minotaur vanished in black ash. Now all we have to do is get to the house. I still felt like I had a ton on my shoulders and it was getting harder to breathe. My vision was hazy. All I could remember was a large white house and Percy saying “We’re here,” Then all black.


	2. Camp Half-What?

I woke up with a start. I wasn’t on my bed in Mrs. Savana’s home. I was on a cot in some place where outside my adoptive Mom just died. There was a man in the corner, he looked like he had a hundred eyes. Then again I wasn’t wearing my glasses so I couldn’t judge that quick. I forgot I broke my glasses. Unless… Ha! They were fixed. But how? As far as I was concerned I was surprised I was alive. I mean I was attacked by a monster. Percy was clearly not awake because he was drooling in another cot. I wasn’t sure I liked him, but he was sure… how I put this… special. I giggled and that must caught someone’s attention because I heard footsteps. Just to be honest I wanted to go back into the cot and pretend I was still asleep.   
But I just sat there. Frozen in my tracks. The person was a girl with blond curly hair a very tan skin tone and surprisingly grey eyes. They were intense and serious and smart. Like she knew everything underneath the sun.   
“Hello?” I said and I was sure I sounded awkward.   
“Hi, I’m Annabeth,” she answered, she had one of those dark but light voices.   
“I am Naiomi, I guess Jackson, now, yea, Naiomi Jackson,” That was the first time I really thought of myself and a Jackson, but I guess I was. “Sorry, yesterday was really, really weird,”   
“Oh it wasn’t yesterday,” she said   
“What!”   
“You have been knocked out for two days,” she said with a small smirk.   
“I have, wow,” I said, honestly surprised.  
“So… you are related to Mr. Drool over there,” Annabeth said pointing to Percy.  
“No, this is weird but I was adopted at midnight then I was attacked and there was a satyr and I broke my glasses and Mrs. Jackson died,” I went on about.  
“Oh I heard, I’m sorry for your loss,” she said, “But you are safe here, no more attacks,”   
“Wait, where am I?” I asked.  
“Camp Half-Blood,”   
“Camp Half-what?”  
“This is a summer camp for people like you, people with godly parents, Demi-gods, Half-bloods, hence the name,” she explained. Oh that explains it.   
“So I am a demi-god, I am related to a Greek god!” I asked getting excited, I mean I am related to a god! A God!   
“Um… Yea, you see my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy,” she answered.  
“Who’s mine?” I asked. “Athena, like you, or Apollo, or—“  
“I don’t know”   
“You don’t?”  
“You are still undetermined, nobody knows except your parents,” she said.  
“Oh, I see,” I said back. “One last question, who was the satyr, I didn’t catch his name,”   
“Grover,” she said plainly, like she knew him well. I nodded and we went on our way outside. We passed an amphitheater, a campfire, and then the stables. Then we got to the cabins. “This is where you will stay, the Hermes cabin,” She pointed to cabin eleven.   
“Ok,” I agreed and I entered the cabin. Everyone stared at me. Great. If there was one thing that I hated it was getting stared at. I just shifted my glasses awkwardly. Because I could. “Hello?” I said.   
“Hi, Naiomi,” said a boy with shaggy blond hair, “I’m Luke,” He looked older than me maybe 19 or 20 and he had this long white scar down his cheek.  
“Um…Hello Luke,” I said.  
“Is she undetermined?” someone asked.  
“Umm… yea,” I replied. There was a large wave of moaning. Now I was hated among the Hermes cabin. I felt like I was that weird person who thinks you are their friend but you secretly hate their guts, yea that was me. I couldn’t wait until I met the Ares cabin, so much fun.   
You see, I was one of those weird girls who is a mixture of a tomboy, a girly girl, and a geek, so I was random and odd. But the weird thing was, I had friend, like Marri, but he left before the end of the year. Marri was a strange boy indeed, he was crippled so he couldn’t walk without limping, but he was a big geek so if his favorite show was on he could dash after any one to get a glimpse of it.   
“Alright it’s been a long day so lights out soon,” Luke addressed to the cabin, then turned to me, “Your bed will be right here,” he pointed to an empty place on the floor and handed me a sleeping bag.  
“Thank you,” I said and put out my sleeping bag. I opened my backpack and looked for anything to do. After a lot of rummaging I found a book that I started, I had a goal that every summer I would concur a book, just to help my dyslexia.  
I was about ten pages in when Luke said “Lights out,” and I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I dreamed that night that I was with Percy and Annabeth. I didn’t think that they had met before so I sat there. I wanted to ask them something but I realized that I was just like a bystander not doing anything. I watched them talk and Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain, I wondered why such a weird nickname. Then I realized they were older, like 14 of 15.  
“That’s Seaweed Twin,” Percy said with a laugh. What? I opened my eyes to greet the morning.


End file.
